The JHU CPEI is proposing a five-year agenda of infrastructure development, academic/community partnership building, intervention and assessment research, statistical and economic method development, and training and dissemination activities. The Center's major intervention and assessment activities are sequenced so that the Operations Core's task of tracking and coordination of the initiatives, Center faculty, and community partners involved is manageable.